


(Podfic of) Muffins As A Declaration of Intent by JenNova

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Top or bottom?” Stiles asks, off to Derek's right.  “Bottom,” Derek says automatically, not really looking at him. “Wait, what?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Muffins As A Declaration of Intent by JenNova

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muffins As A Declaration Of Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998238) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



**Length:** 00:30:01

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Muffins%20as%20a%20Declaration%20of%20Intent%20by%20JenNova.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
